The CMOS technique using silicon is coming to the limit of the miniaturization, and its substitutive channel materials are being searched. As the most promising material, carbon materials represented by carbon nanotube and graphene are noted, and various researches and developments are being made.
As one of the devices using the nanocarbon material is the graphene transistor using graphene in the channel region of a field effect transistor. Graphene has a high carrier mobility in comparison with silicon, and by forming channels of graphene, high-speed transistors can be realized.
Related references are as follows:
International Publication No. WO 2008/108383.
Daiyu Kondo et al., “Intercalated Multi-Layer Graphene grown by CVD for LSI interconnects”, Interconnect Technology Conference (IITC), 2013 IEEE International
Daiyu Kondo et al., “Low-Temperature Synthesis of Graphene and Fabrication of Top-Gated Field Effect Transistors without Using Transfer Processes”, Appl. Phys. Express 3 (2010) 025102